


Operation: Pillow Fort

by Teladi



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teladi/pseuds/Teladi
Summary: Waifu is the life of the group, she's the one who holds the group together. For her birthday, we decided to give her the sleepover we wish to have together. This is my take for the three of us and for her. Happy Birthday and we LY! <3Secret Password: *****
Kudos: 1





	Operation: Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatbisexualG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbisexualG/gifts).



> Big hugs and kisses!  
> Always here for you!  
> Happy Birthday <3

Today is a very very special day~

It's Georgie's birthday!

As the life of the group; Alexa, Justie and Teladi are here to give her the best girls night they can give: OPERATION PILLOW FORT!

"And we're done!" Alexa, the mastermind, turns the beautiful green string lights on. The three admire their work; the king size bed covered with blankets, pillows and cushions. The roof is made of a blanket sheet that is very lightweight and nearly see through. A little fox plushie and a pikachu stuff toy as an added bonus. Teladi's laptop was placed on one of the pillows, already prepared with movies to choose from later. Songs for Karaoke later too.

"Now remembering the plan, my sous chef and I are going to make food while you go and distract the Queen." Teladi, the volunteer cook, takes both of them out of the room. Alexa being the one who knows the best sceneries out there will be taking their birthday girl out for a birthday photoshoot!

"Yup! We'll be going through different areas for the shoot, she's my model today!" Alexa, grabs her equipment. Justie helps her by handing her the keys.

"She'll be amazing! Don't forget to send pictures!" Justie, the sous chef also the cutest among the bunch, happily says as they follow Alexa out of the house.

"She'll be shy at first but knowing her, she'll bloom like all the different beautiful flowers. Oh! Might want to give her Lily-of-the-Valley flowers, it's her favourite. Be safe out there, alright?" Teladi hands a small bouquet before giving a wave. The two wait making sure she leaves safely.

"Have fun!" "You too!"

The cook turns to her assistant to pat their head, "Ready?"

With a nod they start, tonight's menu is very sweet and sugary. Justie suggested Pizza, it's one of the Birthday Girl's favourite. Teladi agreed and said to bake cupcakes: Chocolate for Justie, Carrot for Alexa, Lemon drop for Teladi. The important muffin, Chocolate Chip for Gerorgie!

"Alright, I'll make the frosting. Justie I need you to-" Teladi stares at the cupcakes which has one missing. She looks over to where Justie may be. With her assistant gone- nowhere to be seen she calls for them. "Justie-chan?"

"I could have sworn I made equal amount of cupcakes for everyone though..." Teladi stares at the space where the missing chocolate cupcake should be. A hand suddenly appears and she catches it. "Justie... No cupcakes. We have to wait for Georgie."

The little sous chef gives her puppy eyes. Teladi blinks, she made an extra batch just for this reason. Obviously weak to puppy eyes she sighs before laughing, "You can have one more. You'll have to help me pipe the cream cheese frosting on Alexa's carrot cupcake though."

Justie takes the piping bag with excitement, she gives the little chef a head pat. "When we finish and when we have time, we'll pick more flowers at the garden for Georgie, okay?"

Meanwhile;  
Alexa and Georgie arrive at the most beautiful sunflower field that anyone could have seen. The sunset gave the field of a stunning and heavenly aura. There are hundreds if not, thousands of sunflowers that can be seen from their spot and where their eyes can clearly see.

"I don't know if I want to do a photoshoot here, Alex." Georgie, looks over the alluring fields.

"Why not?" Alexa looks over, already knowing the reason. Georgie starts to ramble, Alexa listens. She nudges the beautiful model, "Are you sure you kin Bakugo? You're too shy."

Georgie laughs, Alexa proceeds with multiple jokes before finally deciding on a great spot to take pictures. The talented photographer never forgetting to compliment her. Always leaving Georgie blushing or gaining confidence. "You look gorgeous, Gg!"

As promised, she sent photos of the place and quick pictures of Georgie.

Georgie did the same, receiving a message from Teladi to send photos for her and Justie. Hair in a beautiful bun, purple-blue glasses and lovely eyes which are a mix of blue and green. She's standing at the middle of the field, holding a single sunflower with her best smile in tow.

Ate Teladi: SHE LOOKS ETHEREAL, ALEXA!! <3  
Ate Teladi: Amazing work, you two!!  
Justie: OwO  
Justie: BEAUTIFUL!!  
Ate Teladi: Truly a Queen! (✿☉｡☉)  
Justie: ^^^

Evening came and they're finally going home. "Are you excited, monkey?"

Alexa asks using the nickname she gave, taking a glance towards the celebrant. Georgie nods and answers, "Yeah.. We've been waiting for this sleepover to happen!"

At home;  
"Nee-san?" Justie searches for Teladi. She just finished with making Iced Tea and Bobba according to their Nee-san's instructions.

"Yeah?"

"Alex said they're about to go home!" Justie replies immediately. 

"Okay! Let's get clean!" The two leave the kitchen.

Justie opens the door for them and they give them warm hugs. Teladi speaks first, "Waifu! Alexa! Welcome home! We missed the two of you already."

"We talked yesterday though? I miss you too, Waifu!" Georgie hugs Teladi again. Teladi giggles at their nickname for each other. Not letting go of the hug yet, "It felt like an eternity anyway so I deserve my hugs from my Queen!"

The sisters, Justie and Teladi, switched. Teladi hugging Alexa this time. They giggle, "We just finished exactly after receiving your text message. Thank you for your hard work, Alexa! Miss you too!"

"You guys get comfy! We'll bring the food there!" Justie leads them to the stairs and leaves to help Teladi. 

The two delivers the drinks first. They come back to get the cupcakes and the pizzas. The cupcakes are organised on a cupcake stand; On the top are the chocolate chip muffins. The older takes a match and lights the two candles that says 19.

Before they open the door to the room of the pillow fort, they shouts the secret password: "*****!"

On cue:  
"Happy Birthday, Monkey!"  
"Happy Birthday, Waifu!"  
"Happy Birthday, Gg!"

Teladi sings "Happy Birthday" in the corniest way possible. Georgie blows the candles and they finally settle in. Everyone is wearing their usual comfy sleepwear.

They watch classic movies and sing to the heavens. Singing the whole "Six the Musical" as if they're the six wives themselves. They sang more songs, Hint: Alexa's the ultimate Hamilton Musical fan. Georgie has the BTS lyrics in her head. Teladi loves Shakira. Justie has "I do adore" memorized like it's her own song.

They ignore the movie playing in the background as Teladi brush Georgie's hair and putting it on a bun again. "Your photoshoot is a success, Waifu. Beautiful as always."

Already knowing she'll deny it and tell her that she's ugly, Teladi tricks her. "Georgie, say 'Oo' for me"

"Oo?" Georgie replies

Teladi snickers, "That means yes in Tagalog, so you do agree that you're beautiful! Actually that's not even something to discuss and-"

"No! You tricked me!" She exclaims which makes the other act surprised.

"I'm innocent, Georgie. I didn't do anything!" Obviously faking her surprised expression.

Alexa and Justie cheered while Teladi winks. "I won, Waifu. And no, no saying you're ugly. You're beautiful."

"This is a 3 vs 1!" Alexa adds, Teladi shrugs and laughs. This happens two more times. Justie starts to list compliments. Things the three will do to prove Georgie is beautiful~

"Honestly Georgie, you really are beautiful. You glow and radiate your own way."

Shenanigans ensues when under one pillow, Teladi is hiding a weapon. Honestly, it isn't a weapon. With a sinister glint in her eyes she asks them, "Who would like to be my muse?" 

She takes her makeup kit out. Justie knowing what sinister plan she has, immediately hisses. Teladi looks surprised, intentionally acting like she doesn't know they'll react like that. "Hey Justie! I'm just joking!"

She puts the makeup kit down. "Come here already! I was just kidding around. Let me tie your hair."

She gives Justie two pigtails and she brushes and braids Alexa's. Teladi puts her hair on a bun and hair band to keep the hair away her face with a serum mask on.

Before everyone sleeps, Teladi gives Georgie a smile. "Happy Birthday Waifu. I'm so happy that I met you. I appreciate all of your effort and I appreciate you for everything. Thank you so much for being the best internet friend that I can have. We'll have better sleepovers. We'll get to enjoy every good thing for tonight and everyday. Wuv you, Waifu."

With one last hug and "love you's", they go to sleep. Alexa had to take everyone's phone because of Teladi's sleepwalking habit. Justie grabs on to her so she can be dragged along in case she does sleepwalk.

And for tomorrow morning; the exceptional Justie shall make her pancakes! Operation: Pillow Fort is a success!


End file.
